Twin Trouble
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Many years went by after Shinichi and Kaito met, fell in love and... married! And now that they are back in Japan, along with two little and adorably scary surprises, how will the towns of Beika and Ekoda react to the sudden appearance of two new pranksters? Yup, they had TWINS! Run for it guys, run for it... Family fic, femShin X Kaito! Read and REVIEW! TEMP.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer****: I don´t own anything, just the imagination and the twins. They are mine! Muahahaha**

**A/N: For those of you who were waiting for it, the wait is over. For those who have no idea what the hell is going in my head, welcome abroad since no one really knows anyway. Trust me... I ask that question to me everyday... In the end, this will be about the life of Kaito and Shinichi´s children, the adorable twins Shiro and Sora :) Thou I may add other little stories regarding any other pair I make in the fic. **

**Now, enjoy a little small teaser XD **

* * *

That Monday was a rather hot one, even though it was only the beginning of spring. The orange, orange sun smiled upon the residents of Beika, promising a day filled with warmth and fun. However, little did it know how truly terrifying would that day be for the class 1-B of Beika elementary.

The small class quickly filled up with students, little and tiny human being running around happily, excited to be at school and learn. At least they were then, considering most of them would hate school soon, very, very soon.

A loud voice called them all of sudden, announcing the teacher had arrived, waiting for them to sit down quietly at their seats. It still took a while, but soon they were all calm enough to listen. There were about fifteen children at the class, of all heights and hair colors, smiling to their teacher.

"Good morning." The teacher, who was a woman with short dark hair and glasses, greeted everyone with a smile, happy to have such good children as her students. The loud and happy replays made her smile even more, as she remembered what was waiting for them in three, four years. Middle school… normally children started to hate school from that point onwards.

"Attention everyone." Allowing the depressing thoughts to slide away, Kobayashi-sensei decided it was time to take control over her class. "Today we will have two new students. Please come in…" However, as soon as those words left her mouths, the children started to cheer with loud voices, which only grew louder and louder. She could understand them thou. Strangers were few and usually came from afar, becoming an attraction for the first few days.

"Attention!" The teacher yelled, silencing the kids. Two small children opened the door, entering hand in hand with a faint smile on their faces. The room fell dead, every eye on them. "These are Shiro and Sora Kuroba. They just came back from America. I hope you will treat them well, alight?"

One of the twins, a boy with blue enigmatic eyes and messy dark hair, dropped his smile, introducing himself. "I´m Shiro Kuroba, six years old." The words sounded a little bit wrong, and yet right, as if he wasn´t used to those words. However, he knew he had to say it. His mom asked him to introduce himself properly.

"I´m Sora, his twin sister, also six years old." The girl, on the other hand, had violet sparkly eyes, long beautifully combed hair with a little cowlick and enchanting bright smile. Compared with her suddenly serious brother, they looked completely different.

"Sora-chan, Shiro-kun, you may sit…"

* * *

The day went rather will, the children quickly accepting the new ones. However, as the teacher noticed, Shiro-kun seemed rather distant from everyone else, disappearing somewhere at the small breaks, reappearing the moment the bell rung. In addition, his sister also behaved somewhat strangely. Pouting the moment she talked with her brother, staring out of the window in the middle of the class bored and annoyed… "What a strange pair of twins…" Kobawashi-sensei thought, entering the room for their last class that day. Now that she thought about it, why did their mother wish her good luck? Hm… better think about it later.

"Well then everyone…" The teacher started, opening the door and taking two steps in… when something fell on top of her. It was wet, slippery and, more than all that, distinguish! "Wait what?" She yelled, after a girlish shriek left her lips. And considering she was an rather mature woman, she wasn´t old!, it was quite a feat.

Walking forward, she was greeted with two grinning kids… before feathers appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her and getting glued to her hair and clothes. She stumbled back, hit something… and fell into cart, her hands quickly being tied up by two identical children. As they grinned again, identical and scary at the same time, she cursed her luck. "We´ll be in your care."

* * *

A/N: Just a small chapter to introduce our little characters in a happy way before I trow you into the chaos of the Kuroba family. XD Yes, Kobayashi will be their teacher... for the time being. I really hope I wrote her name well...

Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!

Kaggami-chan

P.S This was supposed to be a Christmas present... Ok, back to my depression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan!**

**A/N: Because I like you guys, and you reviewed, I present you another chapter! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The Kudo house had always been a strange one, maybe because its owners were strange. In addition, it had a history of being abandoned for a long time, regarding the years when its owners were nowhere to be seen.

First, it was Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo who abandoned it for some years to live in America. Then, upon their return, they usually disappeared for many months and sometimes even years. At least the little Shinichi reminded there, living in a too big house for her all alone. However, even she disappeared for some years, leaving the house all alone and empty.

Even now, many, many years after that, no one really knows where Shinichi had been, rumors and legends surrounding the detective. Nevertheless, she came back and lived there for some time, married a man the house had never really accepted for his stubbornness and pranking nature, and then moved away.

The following seven years had been hard on the house. Once again, there was no one living in it. From time to time Ai-chan and Ran-san came to spend some time there, clean and read some books, but usually the house was all alone.

And it hated it! A house was meant to be lived in and not just some short of decoration. Oh, how jealous she was of the house right next to her, which beamed with happiness. Kids came there almost every day to play with the old Hakase and spend some time with the quiet university student…

However, things were about to change. For the best.

It had been a sunny day when a taxi suddenly stopped right next to the gate of the Kudo house, a woman with long dark hair stepping out with a bright slime. The house recognized her right away, getting all happy and excited! After all, she hadn´t seen her for so many years… so many long and painful years…

The woman waited patiently as a man and two little children followed her, the later strangely tired and ready to sleep. "Where are we, mom?" The little girl asked confused, violet eyes staring at the confused house. Who were those? She recognized the man, that hateful bastard who stole her precious sapphire away, but the kids?

"This is our new home, Sora." The woman, her precious Shinichi stated, shocking the poor house. Did that child call her mom? Then… then… Those were Shinichi´s children? Oh, she was so going to kill that man in his sleep.

Kaito smiled a little bit, paying the taxi driver when he gave them their language. The rest would arrive soon, in another plane, since no airport would allow them to bring all their stuff just like that. "Yes, meet the Kudo household! The creepy house which still gives me shivers every time I… au!"

Rolling her eyes, Shinichi hit her husband in the head. "Don´t be mean, Kaito. This is the place I grew up." Kaito just sighed, eyeing the creepy house. However, it was true! For some reason, he really felt unwelcomed there… And it was too big!

"Mom, I want to sleep." The boy next to Shinichi stated, his blue eyes closing a little bit. "We have been traveling for too long… Can we go sleep now?" The girl next to him nodded, almost ready to pass out.

"Yes, yes." Opening the gate, Shinichi smiled happily. It had been so long she had been in her house… when she and Kaito married; it had been a battle to decide where they would live. He wanted it to be his house, but Shinichi had been firm about it and won in the end. However, a little time after that, she was asked help in a case in America and Kaito got there an amazing job… so they moved out.

"Kids, wait in the living room a little bit. I´ll go make your beds and then you can sleep." The children nodded, staring at their father for some directions as mom disappeared somewhere. Kaito sighed, pointed them the way… and looked around.

Honestly, he really felt a deadly glare on him. No, it wasn´t a glare… it was more like a presence, as if someone or something was incredibly angry at him and wanted to kill him. And it all started the day he proposed to Shinichi! Someone didn´t like the fact he caught her before him or her…

"Dad, dad." Sora called and Kaito hurried to her, wondering why she sounded so amused. "Shiro fell asleep!" Now that was a first… Shiro took pride in having been the first one born, thou just some seconds, so he usually acted much mature and responsible then his sister. Kaito actually suspected he had a sister complex, considering how he kept everyone he didn´t like away from her… then again, she also did the same thing.

"I see…" Taking his phone out, Kaito took a few pictured of the sleeping boy, whose mouth was slightly opened. The child laid on the sofa that had been, apparently, recently cleaned; taking a form of a sleeping cat.

Kaito lifted his child up and smiled even more, dragging the half-asleep Sora after him too as he tried to guess which room would be theirs. It didn´t take long, his wife waving her hand. As they put them both to sleep, kissing their forehead, the married couple went out to take care of everything else they needed to do now that they moved back.

Unaware to them was the fact that someone else, or more like the house, was watching their little angels sleep with complete attention. At some point, the twins clung to each other, holding hands and trying to steal the blanket from each other. And at that point, the house thought they were adorable! Little mini Shinichi´s running around the house… now that would be so bad.

Relaxing a little bit, the house smiled in happiness. She wasn´t alone anymore. And in the future, there would be little kids running around her rooms and yard the same way she had dreamed for so many years. "_Welcome home, Shinichi._"

* * *

A/N: Hello, hello! Guess what? I am in a better mood, for now, than yesterday! Muahahaha I know you all have questions, but there is time for everything. Shiro was born first. :) Guess he feels like he had to take care of his too energetic sister...

Okuri Soji: Thank you, I accept your love. No need for kiss thou... I´m too shy *(^o^)* Now, now, who knows what will happen in the future... XD Merry Christmas!

just someone: Thank you :D Time to let my imagination, and fingers XD, go crazy!

Yuki Amami: Thank you for being patient with me and my laziness! I can totally take laziness to another level. XD Yup, you guesses right. XD And Shiro is older. I am still thinking about the date of their birthday thou...

Bunnyz-chan: I LOVE YOUR PIC! It´s so hilariously cute and amazing! (*-*) (supposedly that is love it...) I plan on making more of these... I sure do. XD

Thanks for reviewing, following and favoring it!

And now, I have a question for you guys... Is there someone out there who doesn´t mind drawing Shiro and Sora? I would have done it my self, but my drawing skills are even less then my physical... I spent too much years ignoring drawing and now I am horrible... Please let me now!

Thank you :)

Kaggami-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Kukuku... small, but I like it. Enjoy**

* * *

The morning came as suddenly as the pouring rain, which scarred the poor, poor little birds that flew away looking for hiding. And it was supposed to be such a nice day…

However, there was a pair of little kids who didn´t mind the rain at all, smiling happily at the pouring water drops in awe and expectation. "Mom, we are going to be late!" One of them stated, running towards the door with her backpack ready and the violet umbrella in hand. "Mom, let´s go!"

Shinichi walked out of the kitchen with a sigh, wondering why her children liked rain that much. Personally, she preferred the snow with its fluffiness and beauty. "Coming." Hiding the lunch boxes into her own bag, she looked around searching for her the eldest troublemaker. They just started school and she already received complaints from their teacher… "Where is Shiro?"

The little girl just grinned and opened the door, pointing at the boy who swirled around in the rain with blue umbrella opened while staring at the cloudy sky. The short boy with blue eyes smiled happily swirling, swirling and swirling. His mom sighed again, taking Sora´s hand and the bag, heading out. "Shiro, time to go honey."

Almost jumping at the sudden sound, blue eyes flew to his mom´s face, before he blushed and hid behind the umbrella. Well, considering he was small, it sure hid him well. "Put the umbrella up or else you´ll get wet." The mother instructed, locking the door. "Come on, or we´ll be late."

Sora smiled brightly as she opened her own umbrella, staring at the little flower design it had. Under the rain, the flowers seemed to be almost real, sparking like diamonds. "Sure!" Running towards his mother, Shiro took her hand, also smiling brightly.

Staring at her children, who walked quickly to school while humming, she couldn´t help but smile too. It was rare seeing both of them so happy, and it made her feel warm inside. Maybe she should play with them in the rain later… "Mom, mom, why does it rain?" Shiro suddenly asked, his big eyes fixated on hers.

"Well…" Hadn´t he learned it at school? She could swear he did… "When there is a lot of moisture in the air, and the temperature drops, condensation happens and it starts to rain." How can you explain an elementary school student such a thing without using complex words?

"No, he didn´t mean that part." Sora interrupted with a pout, clearly paying attention. "He meant the process behind it. How low the temperature has to be, how long it takes to condensate… such things. Sometimes it doesn´t rain even if it's really cold."

Shinichi stared at them for a moment, before sighing. "You went to Haibara´s house again, didn´t you?" The children nodded happily. "One day, I´ll kill that woman. I told her not to teach you any more stuff…" Why did she insist on that? Children weren´t supposed of knowing atoms or chemical procedures… They were supposed to pay in the rain with their mother´s!

"You can´t kill!" Shiro said worried, the trace of smile disappearing. "You are a detective. Your job is to catch bad guys, not become one."

"Plus, you´ll be taken away from us." Sora added, clenching her hand. "And then we´ll have to free you from prison and run away. I kind of like this place… So, no killing. Not even Haibara-san."

Staring at them surprised, Shinichi laughed after a while. "You´ll free me from prison?" She inquired, watching as their faces grew red. They knew mom would be a criminal then, but mom was still mom… even if she was a criminal. "Ok, I won´t kill anyone. I´ll spend my time with you guys instead of prison."

It took only that to make them smile again, as they grinned childishly to the prospect of having their mother all to their selves for more time. Maybe they should lock dad in the basement that night and sleep with mom… Looking at each other, aware they were thinking the same thing, they grinned even more. "Deal!" The twins said in unison, confusing Shinichi and everyone else who stood in front of the school gates.

"Well then, I must go now." Clenching, Shinichi gave both of them a kiss, waving until they disappeared into the building. Something told her Kaito would not have a good time that night…

* * *

A/N: Well then, I´m off to sleep. :)

Okuri Soji: XD I decided to make the house a she, just because she had been around Shinichi for so long... Plus, in my language, house is a she. XD And yes, I wrote that wrong... it was supposed to be luggage... ./. I will.

Bunnyz-chan: The house will come back again to torment Kaito, but for now let´s keep it simple. XD Thou I must admit I have been a little bit mean to Kaito... who knew even his children adored their mother to the point of leaving him out sometimes? XD His fault thou. :D

Yuki Amami: Yes, I meant that... When I was reading it everything appeared to be normal... Appeared being the key word. XD I´ll change it soon.

just someone: AGREE!

Thanks for being here!

Kaggami-chan


	4. Game

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: Hello again. :) Did you miss me? XD I will start to name the chapters, just for fun... and to organize the ideas.**** Here it goes, enjoy :)**

* * *

The darkness controlled the night, ordering everyone to sleep a dreamless dream. However, two pair of eyes ignored the silent rule, a flashlight in their hands showing a paper with many drawings.

"We can´t do this!" One of them whispered, crossing the drawing. "Dad is a well-known magician, thief and, more importantly, mom´s husband. Do you really think he would fall for such a cheap trick?"

The other one sighed disappointed, making sure to draw that plan on another paper. "Well, maybe we can use it on Kobayashi-sensei later… she would fall for sure." A wide grin flashed in the darkness for some seconds, before the little child sighed again. "Then what? We cannot use the mouse excuse again. He will know."

"Calm down, Sora." The other one warned, giving her a reproving look. It was mid-night already and they were supposed to sleep… However, they had plans to make, and sleeping wasn´t a good way to do it. "We only locked him there twice, so we still have many options."

Violet eyes rolled in the darkness, and they focused on the plans once again. So far, the rat, cake and fire plans were rejected. Not only because they would not work against father, but also because if they followed with the last plan, mom would freak out. And there was no way she would buy that dad decided to cook in the basement… again.

A few moments of silence followed that, before Sora sighed again. Now she was sighing too much… all because of dad. "I guess there is no other way…" Blue eyes shot towards her surprised, blinking a few times before an uncharacteristic grin rose to his face. "Yes, I am talking about that… The problem will be doing it without mom noticing… and while dad is in the basement or near."

Shiro nodded excited, grinning even more. Actually, it was so rare to see him showing the Kuroba-grin that Sora couldn´t help but smile too. Now dad was really done for… "Don´t worry, I´ll come up with something. Now, before they notice, let´s go sleep."

The girl nodded, climbed to her bed… before realizing she didn´t want to sleep alone. Glancing around, she took her blankets, quietly joining her brother. "If you don´t mind…" She added a little shyly, realizing she was getting too old to sleep with her brother. However, she was still just six, so for now, for now… it was fine.

Rolling his eyes, Shiro turned to her and hugged, searching for some warmth. "You know I don´t mind…" He murmured back, falling asleep in seconds. Yes, for now, it was fine…

* * *

When morning came, it was already Friday. On Friday´s, Kaito didn´t work. Well, he did, but only at morning, since he wanted to be home when Shinichi came back. Each day she was the one waiting for him, and it pained him to see her so little. So, considering she only had work until six, unless some case happened, she would come back soon. And truly, he knew nothing would happen.

After all, Kaito went to such length to protect his Friday that he even visited her work… and made sure that even if cases did appear, they would never go to his Shin-chan. Nope, not when he was around. Friday was his day, and there were only two people in the world who could share it or, in some cases, claim.

So as he sat happily in the library, reading the latest book Kudo-san, Shin-chan´s father, had produced, since he, despite being married to Shinichi, still wanted to be on her father´s good side (he had surprisingly many, many pictures of Shinichi he hadn't seen yet… and was dying to); he really had no idea what his little angels were doing. Or maybe they were devils… Well, it depended on the day… or around whom they were.

Anyway, he knew they were home, since they had classes only at morning; but for some reason the house had been to quiet. Like they went out… However, the adult knew they couldn´t have gone out, since Shinichi had told them not to. Moreover, unlike how it happened when it came to him, they listened to her every word.

Nevertheless, the silence was a worrying aspect. It really was, since it either meant they were in trouble or planning to get in trouble… Hopefully, it wasn´t regarding school. Now that he was a parent, his actions in middle and high school seemed really stupid. Just yesterday, he got a scolding from their teacher regarding child rising methods… No wonder his parents were never at home… or answer the phone when it was someone whom they didn´t know…

"Sora!" Kaito called, waiting some seconds for an answer. "Shiro!" Still no answer. And he was started getting worried… "Shiro! Sora!" Walking out of the library, since there was no way those rascals could be there, he would have known; Kaito adventured through the Kudo house feeling rather… worried. How long had the house been quiet? He didn´t know… the book was rather interesting and he got lost in it…

"SORA!" Staring to lose his cool, the color disappeared from Kaito´s face. What if someone kidnapped them? Oh no… He and Shinichi were rather famous, and despite all their efforts to keep the twins safe, what if someone… and… He was so going to kill someone! And no one would ever find out…

"Dad?" Turning around, confused, surprised and relived, Kaito´s dead glare disappeared the moment he started into those violet eyes that meant only one person, Sora! "Sorry, we were in the basement playing and then… and…"

Sighing in relief, Kaito ran forward and grabbed her, laughing happily. "Warn me next time, you little devil. You know how worried I was?" The girl smiled in return and nodded, hugging her dad tightly. She loved him and he was the best dad ever… however, a night sleeping with only mom was a serious business, and family ties were unimportant in that game.

"Sorry. We will." Putting the little girl down, the grown up searched for the other one, frowning. "This is why I came searching for you. Shiro fell from the stairs and got locked in the basement… and since you took the key, I can´t open it."

Blinking at her, he couldn´t resist but smile at her childish pout. Well, she was a child… the cutest one in his opinion, along with her brother. Who cared what other people said? Those two were his little cute angels! "Oh… Got it. I better work on that door later…"

The basement door had an auto lock, for some strange reason, and ever since the last time those two locked him in there, he had taken the only key away from them. He kept it with him all the time, since he knew those two would love to lock him in there again, but there was no way he would let Shiro stay there all by himself. The basement was a strange place… he truly feared for his life the last time he had been there. Damn, he could swear there had been someone watching him!

"Hurry, hurry!" Sora called, running towards the basement. Following her, Kaito took out the key. Well, he had searched the house over and over again looking for intruders… so maybe that had been only a feeling… "Dad!"

Rolling his eyes, Kaito jumped quickly to the door, opening it without thinking twice. The place was dark, maybe because Shiro forgot to turn the light on. Shiro disliked small places, but had no fear of darkness for some reason… that reason possibly related to the fact he had brought both twins with him to a heist once and they ended up closed in a room with no light for over three hours… Good memories.

"Shiro?" Kaito called, walking in to turn the light on… when something strange happened. All of sudden, for no apparent reason, he became sleepy. No, before it, he felt something wet touch his skin. And then, a mosquito bite… Wait, basement… sleepiness… "You two little…"

Falling forward, the light on for some reason, the grown up saw the twins appear before him with identical Kid grin´s. "Sorry." Shiro stated, but Kaito knew they weren´t sorry at all.

With his last bit of strength, he mumbled. "You won this round…"

* * *

Shinichi arrived some minutes later than usual, but considering she had brought some chicken with her, it was okay. However, what she wasn´t expecting was to find the twins all alone waiting for her at home, identical grins to their father´s pasted on their faces. It was somewhat creepy, considering he only showed it to her when he did or was planning to do something bad; but she was used to it already.

"I´m home." The detective stated, looking for her husband. Kaito was supposed to be at home that day… he had been home every Friday until then. "Your father?"

"He went out." Shiro answered, hugging his mother tightly. "Someone from work called a few minutes ago. Apparently one of the magician´s got hurt, so they needed someone to take his place…"

"And since dad is a great magician, they asked him." Sora completed grinning even more. "You know, you know, today I managed to scare our PE teacher!" And from that point on, the twins started telling her every little detail regarding their school… what they did, who they pranked, what they learned, or didn´t learn… And so, Shinichi completely forgot to call Kaito at work, the simple idea of his existence slipping her mind.

By the time it was bed time, Shinichi started to get worried. Sure, she hadn´t called Kaito at work since he was busy and she had twins to worry about, those little balls of energy; but now she was starting to wonder if he really was at work. Usually, he gave no night shows. There were some exceptions, sure, but even so…

Therefore, after calling to make sure there was a night show that day, and trying to call Kaito´s manager before the twins interrupted her, she went to sleep. However, she did not go alone. At times when Kaito was out of town or at work at night, twins liked to sneak into her bed to sleep with her. Therefore, after the few times where she actually freaked out, because honestly, who in their right mind sneak into other´s bed without asking for permission, (her husband… when they were dating… and even before…); it became almost a tradition.

"Good night mom." Shiro and Sora said in unison, kissing their mother with a smile. The detective kissed them back and covered the blankets around them carefully, unable to keep the smile away from her own face. She loved those small moments when they were all alone. Those were her children, the one´s she had carried in her womb and gave birth too. The one´s she had struggled to cure when they were sick, helped them learn to walk and talk… she loved them more than anyone, and having them so close to her reminded her of those times when they were still in her womb.

"Good night, my angels." Shinichi murmured into the night, turning off the little and hugging them. The little children shivered for a few moments because of her cold skin, but soon it warmed up and they began to fall asleep. Together, just like when they were still so little. "Good night…"

* * *

Violet eyes opened in the darkness… and then they closed again, because opening them was a pain and their owner wanted to sleep. The twins would come the next day anyway, so there was no other option but to go and sleep until it came.

Urg, the ground wasn´t soft. Oh well, it wasn't supposed to be… maybe he should change it later. That basement could be a really cool place to have a secret room or something… Oh, wait, so that´s why the auto lock. Kudo Yusaku sure was a box of surprises… or maybe it was his wife? Damn, Yukiko-oba… no, no, she would kill him if he said that. Yukiko-oneesan sure was scary…

Opening the eyes again, eyeing the darkness, messy haired man stood up. He was sleepy, but he needed to find a better place to sleep. Considering the fact twins were still children, and had no real strength, it meant they left him somewhere near the entrance.

Searching for a wall, he quickly found it and the light switch, lightning up the room. Oh god, now his eyes were burning! Damn it, he should have expected that! Okay, okay, it did not hurt. It only burnt like crazy! Why did the eyes hurt so much when the light was turned on… no, actually he wasn´t interested in that. Shiro would be, but not him…

Opening his eyes slowly, careful not to stare at the light, Kaito blinked surprised. So his kids still loved him after all… not as much as their mother, but there was still some love for him. Smirking at the blanket, fluffy pillows, chocolates, food and water; Kaito couldn´t help but feel loved. The blanket was his favorite, chocolates all just like he liked… "They shouldn´t have…"

Sitting down, taking the chocolates and starting eating them, he wondered how long their little game had been going on without Shinichi really noticing… probably ever since the twins were born. He loved them, those little tinny creature´s which where his children, but the truth is he was a little bit jealous of them. They had Shin-chan´s attention no matter what, while he had sometimes to wait until she finished her case just to stare at her… that was rather irritating and annoying.

Therefore, when they were two or so, he started playing a game with them, in which they would compete for their mother´s attention. When the other, or others, admitted defeat, the winner/s had the privilege of spending all his/their time with her. And the loser/s wouldn´t say a thing!

At first, he won all the time. He was smarter, faster and stronger than those little pests. However, they grew quickly, and before he knew it, they found ways to win against him… Such as locking him in that basement. "They grew up so quickly…" The dark haired man couldn´t help but sigh, covering himself with the blanket.

It was then that he felt something strange… someone watching over him, his every move, every breath… It was creepy how close the observer was, and yet Kaito knew there was no way someone could be there. He had checked for cameras, finding none, so it was impossible someone was watching him…

"Forget it, it´s just an impression…" Yes, it was just an illusion… he was so used of being watched by other people that when there were no people around, he imagined someone was watching him. That must be it… It couldn´t be the house… No, because Akako´s ramblings were just strange things and there was no way a house could hate him so much… He done nothing to angry the house! Well, aside from playing a few pranks and breaking in a few times…

No, it was just his imagination! There was no way that house was hunted, or had a will as Akako said! No. Way. In. Hell.

Yes, there was no… something fell. A drop of water, something fell in the empty room where nothing could have fallen, and Kaito jumped up confused and surprised. Something else fell. This time it shattered, but once again, all he heard was the sound of it. And he knew it had to have fallen in the basement, since the walls were sound proof both ways.

Standing up, violet eyes searched the floor for something. Something that would tell him it was real and that he wasn´t going crazy as Hakuba had feared so many times. However, there was nothing. Just the things the twins brought him…

The basement was a medium room with no secret passages and just one door. One door that locked automatically, and there was usually nothing inside of it. Therefore, from where did the sound come from…

Laying on the ground, covering his head as a bomb exploded right next to him, even though there was nothing, Kaito wanted to run away. That and make an appointment with a doctor… "What the…?" He mumbled, wary eyes searching the place. One more bomb exploded, loudly, right next to his ear… and he jumped up.

"Stop it!" Kaito yelled, confused, and rather scared. It was just an illusion… just a sound. For a moment, the room fell silent. However, the adult didn´t relax waiting and searching for anything unusual. There was nothing, and the room continued silent…

Catching his stuff, the messy haired magician went to sit in a corner, wary eyes never leaving the room. Something strange was going on, and he would figure it out.

Twenty or so minutes passed without anything happening, and somehow the magician began to believe it was just his imagination. Maybe those sleeping drugs the twins gave him made him hallucinate… Yes, that must be it. Or so he thought, before a bullet sound ringed by his ear, and he yelled loudly from the shock it gave him.

* * *

The next morning, when Shinichi left to by some groceries, the twins opened the door to the basement, ending up staring at a strangely nervous Kaito who quickly run towards the phone to call Akako to ask her for advice. Blinking from surprise, wondering why their father was so nervous, the twins decided to spend the night in the basement, to see if something would happen. If something happened, it would be so cool!

Little did they know, or anyone know, the fun the house had last night, playing with Kaito every minute she felt like it. It took a lot of energy to reproduce those sounds she remembered hearing in other eras, but it still had been fun. Maybe the next time the twins locked him there she would try to make the things move... Oh my, such a good idea. Time to rest~

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? A lot of line breakers, but somehow putting it that way seemed to much more interesting. :) I really was unsure how to end it...

Bunnyz-chan: Did you read mine mind or something? XD Give the house a moment and she will make good use of it... Poor Kaito... he really did feel like he was in the middle of a battlefield.

Yuki Amami: He taught them, so he had no room to complain about it. XD

: Yes, the house has a fan... Oh, now I need to make one completely about her... Especially about how she came to hate Kaito so much XD

Thanks for reviewing, following and etc. XD It makes mine time thinking of them and writing matter... Thanks a lot! ^.^ 3 XD

Kaggami-chan


	5. Fight

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: I´m back! XD Sorry it took so long. My dad had been working on our kitchen and I was toooooooo busy and tried to write... Thou I did come up with a couple of new stories... Kukuku look forward to it.**

**Now, I have news! Someone, named Sora Maro, did a drawing of Shiro and Sora! I´ll put it was the cover of the story, and if more people draw, I´ll be changing the cover with every new chapter, so everyone can see them.**

**P.S. Sora, I´m sorry for not replaying, but I was busy... I loved the drawing! Especially the hats!**

**Now, to the new chapter!**

* * *

Fight

Kobawashi always feared the Mondays, because that meant she would have to go back to school and deal with a twin couple who liked to use her in their evil schemes. Well, all right, they weren´t evil… but they surely did put her in a lot of embarrassing situations.

"I´ll be going now, Darling." Kissing Shiratori, who smiled back at her getting ready for his own work, she left. It had been her choice to be a teacher and, despite what everyone else said about the Kuroba twins, they were actually pretty cute. You´ll find them adorable if you manage to ignore their pranks and magic tricks… And somehow, Kobawashi managed to do it.

Entering the cheerful class, the teacher put her best smile on, ready for something to happen. She opened the door but nothing fell down. She walked slowly towards her table and yet nothing happened. She put the books on the desk and yet nothing exploded. Wait, something was wrong! She had always been greeted with one little prank in the morning. She even brought an especial hair dye remover just for it…

Narrowing her eyes, she searched for the twins, noticing something was wrong. Both of them were sitting in their places looking rather angry, tables as far as possible from each other´s. Their expressions reviled hostility, deadly glares flying towards the walls and ceiling.

"Ah… good morning?" Kobayashi couldn´t help but phrase it as a question, wondering what exactly happened for them to be acting like that, especially since they seemed to be angry at each other. No, not angry… completely furious. She had seen Sora irritated by Shiro´s attitude, or the other way around; but never to such extend.

"Good morning." The children cheered also a little bit frighten, not liking the new twins. Their deadly glares seemed to be more dangerous than the smirks they sent them sometime before the start of a new prank… However, they were classmates and friend, and friends did not abandon friends.

"Well… let´s start our class. Did everyone bring their homework?" Maybe they would calm down soon… they never stayed mad at each other for long, knowing one another too well to be angry for something silly.

"Kobayashi-sensei." Shiro called the surprised teacher who looked at him, noticing his frown deepened. "Sora forgot to bring my homework." He stated and she blinked at him even more confused. What had Sora to do with his…? "As to not lose time, we distribute our task by day. One day it is I organizing the bags and the next one is Sora. It was her turn today and she forgot."

Nodding, still not understanding how that would save time, she realized something. So that´s why Sora and Shiro missed a few books and pens from time to time… Sora forgot about them when she made the bag… "Oh, well… I guess since it is your first time, I´ll let it go."

"What? No way!" Standing up, Sora glared at the startled teacher. "When I forgot mine, you made me do double homework, but when it is him, it´s ok? That´s not fair! Discrimination!"

"Discrimi… what?" A boy next to her asked confused, unable to say the word. However, the girl just ignored him, staring at her teacher.

"Sora, it was your duty and you forgot." Kobayashi stated, sighing. "Thou I admit it may sound strange, the fact you two agreed to do it, makes you the irresponsible one. He believed you would not forget about his, and yet you broke his trust. Therefore, since you are also right and he must also bear some consequences for not brining, you two will have detention today."

Blue and violet eyes stared at her for a moment confused and surprised, before changing their target to each other and glaring. "This is your entire fault." Shiro stated, sitting down irritated. "If you hadn´t been such an idiot nothing would have happened."

"Wait, what? Who´s the idiot here, stupid?" Sora retorted, picking up the book to throw at him. "It´s all your fault. You threw me out of the bed, stole my blanket and then fell on top of me! I can´t believe I put up with your selfishness all these years! Don´t talk to me ever again, stupid!"

"Shut up and don't talk to be again, idiot!" Everyone around the blinked surprised as the twins sat down as far as possible once again, their eyes careful not to meet again. Surprised, Kobayashi returned to her seat, hopping they would go back to normal soon. They did fight from time to time but this…

The lunch time came slower than usual, but the moment the bell rung, everyone run away from the room scared. The silence had been deadly in the classroom until then… at least they wanted to have a nice lunch and play time hour free from twins. However, little did they know the trouble were only starting.

Playing in the schoolyard with the other boys soccer, which was totally unexpected since Shiro almost never played, he amazed them with his skills. Running down the imaginary field, the blue-eyed boy smirked as he passed his opponents with ease and scored.

The team celebrated for a moment, and the boy actually enjoyed himself when a sudden well-known voice destroyed his happiness. Sitting down near the field with her friend, smirking at him, Sora said. "Show off."

Darting around, eyes angry once again, Shiro opened his mouth to answer, when he suddenly remembered something and turned around pretending she said nothing. However, the girl wasn´t done yet. "You must feel pretty well wining against those idiots while you cannot even steal the ball from mom. You want to be a detective such as her, right? And yet, you are losing to Conan who at your age was already solving cases and…"

A soccer ball flew past Sora´s surprised face, only to hit the tree and bounce back. Violet eyes didn´t even flinch, the amused and somehow evil smirk still there. "Shut up." Shiro stated clearly annoyed, his own eyes going dark. "You say that and yet you still hadn´t managed the fire trick father taught us, did you? How can you, the future great magician, lose against someone like me who hasn´t any big interests in magic? After all, I can do it with ease…"

"I can do it!" Standing up, Sora glared at her brother. For a moment, they stared at each other without saying a word, tension growing more and more as the bystanders feared something bad would happened… and little did they knew, it would.

As Shiro kicked a soccer ball towards Sora again, the girl easily dodged it, throwing something at him. Caught by surprise, the boy only managed to grab the nearest person next to him, switching place with him. The little container exploded and the next thing everyone knew the boy was covered in pink.

However, the twins paid it no attention. Taking his stuff out, Shiro threw three different tennis balls towards Sora, running left touching the floor from time to time. Sora, on the other side, just dodged them, running forward towards her bother, a rope hidden from everyone´s view. "You little…" Someone herd her mumble, but in the middle of the smoke bombs, paint explosions and screams, they just lost her.

When they noticed her again, she was trying to tie Shiro´s arms together while kicking his leg, to which he answered by pulling a piano wire he had placed on the ground, smirking amused as fire began to rise from the ground.

Dumbstruck, everyone, including the violet-eyed girl, just kept staring as the flames rose more and more towards the sky, for a moment bewitching them. However, exactly when they started to realize it was fire and it was dangerous, the fire´s color began to change to blue and then to light violet, sparking under the blazing sky. "Wow…" The pink boy murmured in amazement. The sight was beautiful indeed.

"What are you doing?" Kobayashi´s voice sounded through the yard startling everyone, but no one was as startled as she was, seeing the yard burning like that. "Oh god, we need to call the fireman!" Pulling out her phone, she was ready to call it, when the fire suddenly died.

Confused, her eyes searched the yard for the culprits; since she was sure it had been one of them. And as she expected, there they were, but the picture was wrong. Usually it was Sora smirking and Shiro rolling his eyes. That day, however, Shiro was the one smirking evilly at his sister while she cursed under her breath. And at that moment the bell decided it was time to ring, bringing all children to their class rooms once again.

Kobayashi, however, only stared at the yard. She was sure she had seen the fire. Something had been burning, violet flames reaching towards the sky, and yet as she looked, there was no proof of it. As if it never happened… and yet she knew it did.

Entering the classroom, her thoughts far away from the class, she sat down. That fire… had been real, hadn´t it? Shiro´s expression was enough confirmation… "Teacher, everyone is here." A small girl stated with a smile, since her task was to confirm if everyone was there. Nodding, Kobayashi decided to think about it later…

"That is good." Standing up, she called the class´s attention to her once again. "Now, children, we need to talk about the school trip which will take place next week." The children cheered happy, and she noticed with worry one of them was pink… not that he minded, apparently thinking it was cool to be different. "So, have you guys decided? It is either Kyoto or Osaka."

"Kyoto!" Some girls yelled. However, other people started to yell Osaka, and before long, the class was in complete chaos. Apparently, they hadn´t talked it out yet… Her eyes automatically placed on the twins, who still hadn't started talking to each other, she sighed.

"Shiro, Sora." Calling their attention, after silencing the class, she made a decision. "How about we do this? You two can chose the destination, however, while there, you cannot prank anyone and you will have to stop being mad at each other. There may be some reason you are mad at each other, but bringing it to class is bad. Do we have a deal?"

The other children said nothing, most probably agreeing it was the best option. A field trip with no pranks? Oh, they would go wherever they chose. The twins in question stared at her for a moment, blinked surprised, and nodded. "Osaka then." They said in unison. The teacher was surprised at how easily they gave in, before a though passed through her mind… but they couldn´t have, could they?

"Deal then." Smiling, she continued her class as if nothing bad had happened earlier, concluding the twins´ words could be trusted from time to time. Even though they did not talk to each other as usual, they stopped pranking or talking badly to each other. Considering how they were behaving that morning, it was a huge improvement.

In the end, she even let them go instead of giving the detention, most probably as eager as they were to get home. So, as she was about to leave, she was surprised to find the twins standing in the yard together. Confused, she started at them for a moment, realizing Shiro was collection something.

"Oh, so you used that powder." Sora stated sighing. "And here I was thinking why mine fire did not die after three minutes…" The boy nodded, hiding whatever that was in his bag. "However, this day sure went fine… I was a little skeptical about this plan, but ti worked just as you said it would."

Blinking, not believing her ears, Kobayashi just couldn´t understand… "Well, I was angry at you at first… Next time wake up sooner, Sora. Thou I must admit this plan was easier to execute then the plan A we were going to use… Good thing I thought about plan B while trying not to fall asleep at math. As if I don´t know two plus two is four…"

Nodding, Sora gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, watching as he blushed slightly. "I will, I will. I love you a lot, baka-Shiro."

Rolling his eyes, Shiro took her hand after hitting her slightly on the head, and they began to walk away. "Me too, Aho-Sora." They shirked and disappeared towards the entrance laughing, unaware Kobayashi had been watching them all the time. One thing she was sure… she sure didn´t want to see the plan A.

"I guess this trip will be a fun one…" She thought as she wanted home, starching her head. Earlier, she had been wrong… They were evil. Pure evil angels.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea if the trick I wrote is possible... and I don´t care. If I like it, I´ll use it. XD Hope you liked.

Bunnyz-chan: The little twins have grow up so much... I´m so proud of them. XD

Sora Maro: Thank you. ^.^ Once again, sorry...

Yuki Amami: Yes, I love to torture him... It´s my secret hobby. XD Now that is an idea filled with awesomeness... one day, after I am done with those which I already started writing (in the middle of class, but who cares? Not me) Thanks for reading :)

just someone: I know... my mom suddenly had this great idea where she wants to learn English, and guess who is the unlucky daughter who was chosen to teach her? I have no idea what I am going to do... For now, I´ll force her to learn the numbers... P.S. Twins are adorable!

Thanks for reviewing, fav and following! Having people read it only makes it more awesome!

Lots of kisses from Kaggami-chan!


End file.
